helyanwefandomcom-20200215-history
Umbrian History
Three thousand years ago*, there was a massive empire in the Southeastern quadrisphere. This empire ruled by the authority of their great god, Zenaya, and his servants Osiris, Isis, Seth, and many others. In the northwestern jungles, here the slaves were born and raised knowing their lives were forfeit to the Pharaoh of the Empire of Navad. However, the slaves were able to earn their freedom, and the last high priestess of Isis was of the slave race. However, Zenaya disappeared and the power of the Pharaoh began to crumble. the last blow against the Empire of Navad was that the slaves revolted in their jungle homeland. The slaves destroyed Navad and set up their own kingdom, Umbria. One slave, Jozan, who was the personal slave of Pharaoh, led the revolution and was proclaimed king of Umbria. Jozan proclaimed that the official gods of Umbria would be Osiris and Isis. Also, the kingdom would follow a specific inheritance of the throne. The firstborn, whether male or female, would become the monarch, and the second born would become the high priest or priestess. The people of Umbria believed that Osiris and Isis took turns advising the king or queen. One thousand years ago*, the kingdom of Umbria was struck by a plague. They sent for aid from the Dwarves, and found that the Dwarven king and his heirs had died of the very same plague. With the aristocracy of both Umbria and Mountainholm kingdom, dead or dying, the two nations joined together. The king of Umbria sent a messenger to the Elves, seeking their magical prowess and aid. However, the Elves were gone. The great forest cities were empty. The king realized that the elves must have sent the plague and he ordered all of the elves and those of elven descent in Umbria to be cast into the great desert in the south. Since that day, elves have been rarely seen until, Umbria aided in destroying the Dark Vale. The elves returned to their ancient forest home and discovered that the Drow had sent the plague. The Elven king had sent a courier, but he had been waylaid by the Drow. The elves believing the humans had received the information on how to cure the plague, fled when the Drow drove them from their cities. However, the plague backfired on the Drow, and almost wiped them out. A while ago, King Jozan the 16th took the throne. He befriended the mayor of a small farming city in the south that had thought to be haunted. The mayor was himself only 10* years old. He was a mage of grand proportion, and had a knack at being a bit prideful and rude. However, he was kind to the 9* year old king. The two became fast friends, and soon this mayor, named Olliear (pronounced Ah-Lee-Ar), became the High Chancellor of Umbria, becoming the second most powerful man in Umbria. Only a year later, the mayor presented a bride from his city to King Jozan, and Queen Cornelia rose to the throne. She has since bore Jozan, two sons: the eldest will inherit the kingdom while the youngest will inherit the position of being the head of Umbrian’s clergy. However, the newest High Chancellor has caused a bit of a disturbance by admitting that he worships the resurrected god, Zenaya. Rumors surround Olliear in the nation, many people in taverns and with a finger on the pulse of the upper crust whisper that Olliear never leaves parties with women. *Remember in Helyanwe one year equals two of our own, so multiply all years by 2. ' '